A Softer Side
by Avagrabo
Summary: One-shot. Kagome catches Inuyasha mourning Kikyo. Stuff happens. Just read it. Feh.


A Softer Side: Inuyasha and Kagome's Story (Written to Meteora, I finally got it onto my CD player with the massive basslife is good.)

(Heya there, loyal readers! My name is t3h jack, and I'm an pez addict! *Crickets* Couldn't help myself. Anyway, because I got raving on my one-shot (Sake on the Rocks) to the tune of 11 reviews for like 1.5k words, I figured that a one-shot that WASN'T just an escape from no-music-headache-land would be even more impressive in terms of word count to reviews ratio. We can but pray. So, after writing a fic with Inu-chan's demonic side, I felt obligated to point out that he's HALF youkai, not like DOUBLE youkai as I portrayed him in Letting Go. I'm gonna go write now, thankies for reading, R+R and all that, enjoy!)

(Inuyasha: Author-kun, why isn't Sano doing the disclaimer with you?

T3h jack: Because, my dear Inu-chan, he's an RK character!

Inuyasha: So instead, Ihave to be incredibly gay and in deep and passionate love with you?

T3h jack: Yope

Inuyasha: O you're so CLEVER, anata! Anyway, my woofie-kins (Hi mindmelda!) doesn't own a damn thing, his last investment is sitting in the downstairs fridge, half-full of Vanilla Coke. Oh, and this is some naughty stuff, hide t3h kiddies.)

A half-full moon rose in the reflected sky, wavering with the ripples of the water.

_It will be a while to the new moononly good thing that can be said for the day._ Thought Inuyasha, as he skipped another rock clear across the pond, where it shattered against a tree.

In a desperate attempt to evade his whining compatriots, notably the amorous Miroku and the sugar-high kitsune Shippo, not to mention the 'sit-bitch' as he called her (out of her earshot to avoid giving her ideas), Inuyasha had picked ANOTHER fight.

_The bitch didn't have to take it so seriously. At least she didn't 'sit' me like last timedamn it, why can't I tell her how I feel instead of pushing her away?_

Inuyasha knew perfectly well why he couldn't. It was the same reason that he crept away from camp every night they were in the village, and threw pebbles across the soft waters of the pond.

_Kikyo_

The next stone turned into sand in a well-worn groove in his usual tree, creating a new and deeper dent.

She was there, he felt, like the first time they came to this pond, after he had told her the next day he would use the Shikon jewel to become a full human. He could almost see her smile, and the long, dark hair that pooled on the ground between them as they sat, cooling their feet. The water, so soft between his toes, her lips warm on his

Inuyasha's vision blurred.

_Shit._

This was why he came here every night. Because if he didn't leave behind his group, ensure his privacy with vicious words

Then they would SEE him crying.

_Shit._

*

Kagome couldn't sleep. The big letters glowed on her alarm clock, and all she could see were Inuyasha's eyes filling with anger in the night. The shrine creaked slightly, and his voice again told her leave him be, he might need her to gather shards, but that otherwise she was nothing but a burden and a pain

The numbers swam out of focus.

_Inuyashahow do you feel? Are you watching the moon, Inuyasha? Are you thinking about me?_

Are you cursing me because you want your Kikyo?

It took a lot of resolve to take the first step out of her warm bed, but soon Kagome was a silent blur of motion, dressing, searching for shoes, grabbing all the instant Ramen in the house, and with utter quiet closing and locking the front door.

_I know one way to find out, and you forgot your dinner, Inuyashaplease forgive me_

Kagome slipped down the well, and when she looked up, the moon that she saw was the same as Inuyasha's.

Half-full and blurry.

*

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Kagome's resolve was being tested by the elusive hanyou. She was tempted to shout 'sit' and head for the crashing noise, but something told her it wouldn't improve the hungry half-demon's mood.

"Inuyasha! I know you're out here, don't MAKE me say the word! You need to eat!"

"I don't WANT to eat, bitch, now go away!" Inuyasha was not in the mood to have his reflection (or crying) interrupted.

But his voice had a hitch. A tiny little catch from his silent tears.

"Inuyasha? Are you alright? Where are you? I don't care if you aren't hungry, you don't sound good, and in 5 seconds I'm gonna say it if you aren't standing in front of me!"

Inuyasha cursed viciously, and railed at Kagome until she began counting down. "Fine, bitch, gimme some food and I'll eat, but get the hell out of here. Seems every time I actually DO want you down here to go shard-hunting you have a test, and every time I really need privacy you just can't keep away."

Inuyasha dropped to the ground in front of Kagome, his hair hiding his face, grabbed the ramen, and rocketed back up to the safety of a tree, trying to keep the 'sit-bitch' from seeing the tracks on his cheeks.

Without success. "Inuyashawere youcrying?"

"HELL NO, bitch, now GO AWAY!" To little, to late.

"Inuyasha, there are two ways for you to get down from that tree. I don't really have to explain, do I? Good. Five"

Inuyasha, cursing a blue streak that actually seemed to linger in the air behind him as he jumped down, landed upright in front of Kagome, head ever-so-slightly bowed.

"See? Not crying. Can I go eat now since you're so damn keen on nutrition?" Inuyasha needed her out of there before he saw her face again. _Kikyo's face, but somehow notjust what I need._

Kagome dragged a finger down one cheek, feeling the moisture on the smooth flesh. "Inuyashawhat could make you CRY?"

"THAT'S A MOTHER-" Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Kagome's face. "LOAD OF CRAP! I WAS NOT CRYING, BITCH!"

She grabbed his chin and dragged his face up to where the moonlight showed plainly the lines of wetness. "Yes you were, now tell me whyplease, Inuyasha?"

She smiled sweetly and he began sobbing violently.

*

It took quite a while for Inuyasha to control his feelings. And he was determined to make it not worth the wait until Kagome threatened to drop-kick his ass into the lake and sit him a few times.

When he decided to start talking it all came out in a rush. The night with Kikyo. His feelings, how much it had hurt to be betrayed, how much it had burned to know that all along it had been an evil plan concocted by Naraku.

And the sheer roiling agony of knowing that somewhere out there Kikyo waited.

He cried. And cried. And cried.

Even when Kagome wrapped him in her arms he wept bitter tears for a terrible eternity, and she wanted to cry with him. Sometimes she did.

By the time either of them was quiet again, the moon was beginning to dip below the horizon, although night was still going to be long in ending. Inuyasha, cradled in Kagome's arms, held her tightly, afraid of what might happen if he let go.

This was FINE with Kagome.

"Do you know," He asked finally. "what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"It's seeing you every day, looking like Kikyo, but not knowing anything about the pain we shared."

He buried his head in her chest. "And wanting you all the same. But not able to say anything because of how much it hurts to even think about another. And the kind of pain I would feel if I were rejected."

"Inuyasha" Kagome's tears still fell, slow and silent. "I wish you didn't feel that way."

"Becauseyou would never have to worry about rejection."

In Inuyasha's mind, a new scene appeared. Him, his face hidden in Kagome's tear-soaked clothes, as they sat near by the same lake, with the moon rippling in the waters.

KikyoKikyo faded.

"I love you"

And then they slept.

*

They awoke to the shouts of the others, searching for them around the village.

_Did he mean what he said? Will it all be the same as before? Will he still cry about Kikyo, like he told me he does every night?_

Inuyasha's golden eyes snapped open, taking in the rising sun. He craned his head around and regarded Kagome.

"I meant what I said, you know. Kikyo won't ever really leave mebut if I have any choice about it, neither will you."

Kagome nodded, and stood as Inuyasha offered her his hand.

Which she then used to wrap him in a tight embrace.

"Good. Because I love you right back, Inuyasha."

In a sense, the hug never ended.

(Feh. I'm sticking with humor. All of the sticky dialogue I re-wrote a dozen times, btw, so please don't bother whining about it. Some of the fluff was nessecary, the rest was just so awful I never wanted to touch it again. I need a shower, a nice long shower, and another really popular humor one-shot. Godtell me how I can fix it please, I'm disgusted but to prideful to NOT post it after all my work. Sorry, readersI love you, Koishii! L8r)


End file.
